


Sam's Candy

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Schmoop, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a 100 word darbble written for the Trick or Treat Halloween meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amberdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/gifts).



Sam woke up with a grin; he had the biggest bag of Hallowe’en candy ever waiting for him. People had been so generous; but it wasn’t where Sam had hidden it.  
“Dean!” he yelled as he stomped into the lounge.  
Dean was lying on the sofa looking greenish-grey, groaning and clutching his stomach. Sam’s bag of candy was almost empty.  
“That was mine, you greedy pig!” Sam said angrily.  
“M’sorry, Sammy. Star Trek marathon; only meant to take a few.” Dean looked so miserable Sam couldn’t stay mad.  
“You’re gonna replace them.” Sam sighed.  
Dean nodded and groaned wretchedly again.


End file.
